


Status: "Lesser"

by Canadiantardis



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ABO Sexism, Alpha Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Alpha Deceit | Janus Sanders, Alpha Logic | Logan Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Beta Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Branding, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Discrimination, Fem!Sides, Gen, Genderbending, Hints of Moxiety, It's more pheromones than drugs but still it works, Kidnapping, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders Are Siblings, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Omega Morality | Patton Sanders, One Shot, Running Away, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Growing up with old-fashioned, upper class, elitist parents meant Rebekkah Prince was treated little better than a slave. She can say a little better because at least her twin sister had her back, and whatever Rosalina wanted, her parents fell over themselves to give to her.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, platonic DRLAMP
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920886
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Status: "Lesser"

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14: Branding  
> Strap in, folks, this is a bit of a ride. Originally, this was supposed to just be Re angst, but goodness P wanted in on the angst and I could not say no. A lot is mainly hinted or implied, nothing happens on-screen, and please let me know if I missed any warnings because I feel like I may have...
> 
> Remus: Rebekkah  
> Roman: Rosalina/Rosa  
> Logan: Luna/Lulu  
> Patton: Penny  
> Virgil: Violet  
> Janus: Janice

Growing up with old-fashioned, upper class, elitist parents meant Rebekkah Prince was treated little better than a slave. She can say a little better because at least her twin sister had her back, and whatever Rosalina wanted, her parents fell over themselves to give to her.

In this case, it was the guarantee that Rebekkah was not kept with the other omega Prince children. She was not to be kept far from her twin, which meant Rebekkah got an education that was more than reading and home ec like cooking or sewing or other dull, boring chores that were _‘the only things omegas were good for’_ other than their uterus, of course.

Rebekkah knew her parents cared not for her. They saw her as a political breeder, someone who could raise their status higher and higher along the chain. She heard them talk about her, while she was still in the room like she wasn’t there, speaking about how she would make a fine omega for some alpha they wanted political ties with. She had been hearing these remarks and comments since she had been five.

Rosa hated it as much as she did. The twins would complain about their parents, although for slightly off-kilter reasons. Rebekkah hated the idea that her entire life was meant to be some breeder to someone who she knew wouldn’t love her, and she would never be able to be herself. Rosa hated the fact that Rebekkah was only near her because, as an alpha, Rosa’s voice was actually heard by their parents.

They stuck close to one another throughout school. They went to a private school, with the majority of the student population filled with equally stuck-up alphas who felt entitled to Rebekkah and the other rare omegas in the school, regardless of their consent. She hated how her sister had to protect her at what felt like all times. She could protect herself, both of them knew this, but no one would ever believe an omega.

It was a miracle the twins found friends in the rare kind alphas, beta, and one of the other omegas around the school.

Penny had gotten into the school for the same reason Rebekkah had gotten in; their sisters insisted and their parents would only ever listen to them. Luna was, however, a grade above, and as the years went by and Luna was closer to graduating, they worried about if Penny would even be able to even start her final year in the fall. Penny was optimistic, but Luna was less so, however she never argued, but hoped for the best.

The other alpha, Janice, simply became friends with the rest because of Violet, the final person in their friend group. She was a bit stuck up, but it was more sarcastic, as if she were making fun of their classmates who acted as if the world was made for them. She had all the confidence both Rebekkah and Penny yearned for. She was also in the same year as Luna, so the two alphas found themselves role models for the younger four.

In June, just before final exams, Penny came to the group in tears during lunch. She had been withdrawn in every class prior, from what Violet and Rosa said - Rebekkah only had afternoon classes with her fellow omega, for whatever reason - and now she looked simply devastated. She barely could get words out before Luna and Janice approached, and the calm anger that radiated from the two older alphas sent a chill of irrational fear down Rebekkah's spine, like they would attack her without warning.

“What happened? What’s wrong?” Rosa asked, putting a hand on Rebekkah’s arm, and the familial touch calmed her right down from the spike of fear.

“Our _family,”_ Luna spat the word with as much venom as a cobra, and the irrational urge to submit to her friend before she turned her anger on her almost bowled Rebekkah over, “thinks they’re _so clever_ to decide Penny’s future this fall. They’re already interviewing potential suitors, all of whom I have heard of and met at one point, and I know for a fact they will refuse her to finish her final year because she’s an omega.”

Violet wrapped her arms around Penny, who had collapsed into her chest and sobbed, and the fear melted into anger.

“They can’t do that!” Rosa argued. “She’s almost finished, can’t they leave it for another year?”

“They don’t care.” Luna visibly shook. “They’ll say it’s a waste of time, a waste of money to put on an omega now that I’ll be going out of state for college for the fall.”

“Wait, you got in?” Violet snapped her attention to the older Crofter.

Luna nodded, and she slumped her shoulders. “They found out I got accepted last night, and immediately started making plans for Penny to be married off and become some… asshole’s property.” Both omegas winced at that, and Violet held Penny closer.

“But…” Rosa spluttered for words, unable to find any. She fumed, casting a glance between Rebekkah and Penny with pain and anger for them. “That’s… such bullshit.”

“They refuse to listen to me now,” Luna shook her head. “Our parents think they’ve fulfilled their end of letting me have Penny with me as a sister and now they can do whatever they want with her like the others. They even argued that she should have been married off when she had been thirteen.”

Again, both omegas winced at that. They, along with the other omegas in the school, knew intimately that they were not supposed to stay at their home after they reached their thirteenth birthday and had their first heat. It would be the ‘best time for them to bear children for their spouse’ or whatever bullshit high society deemed _acceptable._

Along with this fact, meant that all of high school had been filled with the entitled alphas who thought the few omegas were theirs to do as they pleased. In the classes Rebekkah had with other omegas, she remembered every time one would suddenly be absent because they had been attacked by an alpha who had their way with them. The school never cared about the omegas that got hurt like that, because their parents couldn’t care less, unless it was to scold the school for letting someone deflower their property.

Those cases normally turned into the alpha getting the omega as a spouse. It turned Rebekkah’s stomach violently.

“Is there anything we can do?” Rosa asked.

Rebekkah tuned the conversation out, and went to her fellow omega and the beta holding her closely. Penny clung to Violet, trembling like a leaf, but the moment she felt Rebekkah’s hand on her back, she jerked around and grabbed her and pulled her into the hug, turning it into a pile.

“I… I don’t want to be a _breeder,”_ Penny whispered harshly, thick tears trailing down her face. “I… I want to…” She broke into hard sobs, gasping for breath as both Rebekkah and Violet held her close, comforting her as best they could. “I want to marry for _love,_ I… I want to _live.”_

Rebekkah’s breath caught and she had to force herself not to tear up as well. Because that was what she wanted as well. She just wanted to marry whoever the hell _she_ wanted to marry, and whoever it was, she didn’t care if they were an alpha, or a beta, or even an omega. She wanted to be with someone who loved her like she would love them, and not treat her like some livestock meant to be bred until she was used up and dead. She wanted to experience the world more. There had to be more to life than what their asshole parents wanted for them.

She, too, just wanted to live.

It was at that moment that a stupid plan began to form. Rebekkah refused to let what would happen to Penny come to pass. It was an idiotic plan, but…

She lifted her head from the pile to look over at the alphas, before dropping back down. She comforted Penny, eyeing Violet. She had known the beta had a crush on Penny for the past year, and was half-certain Penny returned those feelings if this was anything to go by. Maybe…

“What if we… we ran away?” She whispered, just loud enough for Violet and Penny to hear her. “Not, not right now! I mean, we should probably plan a lot more, but, but there’s places where omegas are protected. What… what if we ran away and made our way someplace where we’d be safe and not be seen as property?"

“You know what they do to runaway omegas?” Violet hissed back, her expression well past worried, but not yet at panicking. “What if you get caught?”

“We won’t, if we plan enough,” Rebekkah shook her head. “It’s either we wait to be given off like livestock by our very own parents, or we try to live a life _we_ want to live.”

“How the hell do you plan on escaping the city? Much less actually make it to the closest state that has omega protection laws set in place?” Violet continued to hiss her questions.

Penny had stopped sobbing at that point, sniffling and looking at both Violet and Rebekkah with big, wide eyes. “We, we can ask Janny and Lulu. Right? We can get them to help?”

“Yes!” Rebekkah cried, causing the alphas to look at the pile. She looked back at them with a wide, too-many-teeth grin. “We aren’t letting them take us.”

* * *

The plan had a fair amount of flaws, but for a bunch of late teenagers, it was better than expected. Penny and Rebekkah packed lightly, a couple sets of clothes, money they had their sisters to get them, a few hundred dollars each over the course of a few weeks without alerting their parents about the money leaving their banks.

It took a bit to snatch their passports, as well as other IDs that their parents kept hidden from them unless absolutely necessary, but Rebekkah was proud of her sneaky nature and had gotten her papers all in order within a day of searching. Penny took just a bit longer.

Luna and Rosa also had the idea to buy burner phones for their sisters, so they didn’t need their old phones, which would _‘certainly be tracked when their parents found out they had run away’_ as Luna stated.

Finally, they packed up one comfort item. They would be, hopefully, taking the same bus as Janice, in the direction of Luna’s college. The bus system wasn’t discriminatory towards omegas, in fact they couldn’t care less about their status, which had been the biggest relief either omega had had in a while.

So, in mid-August, hours before their parents would wake up for work, Rebekkah stood at the front door of their home with Rosa lagging behind. She wouldn’t be going with her sister, if only to delay as much as possible the knowledge that she had escaped. They knew their parents assumed Rebekkah would never go anywhere without Rosa, so they would use it to their advantage. They never actively searched for her, anyway. She and Rosa both hoped nothing would change so the omegas could get out of the state before they realized, at least.

“Good luck,” Rosa whispered, nervously playing with her nightgown, bunching the fabric in her hands. “Please, _please_ stay safe. I love you.”

“Aw, Ro, don’t get gross on me,” Rebekkah said, feeling that urge to break down in tears grow. This would, really, likely be the last time she’ll ever see her sister, and that thought had never really fully processed until that moment and she almost wanted to say no. She almost didn’t want to leave her behind, but she knew if she stayed, she would simply be handed off to some rich asshole who would only use her in her heats, have her pop out baby after baby after baby for the rest of her life and never see Rosa anyway. No, she couldn’t back out now.

Before Rosa could blink, Rebekkah rushed forward and gave her sister a tight hug. “I love you, Rosa. You’re the best sister I could have asked for. Thank you.”

Just as quickly, she fled from the house, not looking back until she was several blocks away and out of breath, but she’d never see that house, nor any of her family, again.

* * *

They had left the state when the plan started to fail. Janice bid the both of them farewell, and continued the journey to Luna’s college to visit, while the other two would hop on a train that would head directly north, where the nearest omega-protected state resided.

The station had a blockers rule, and neither omega had been able to get up-to-date blockers. They had some time, Rebekkah knew, before their train would come. She simply asked the nearest clerk where they could get some blockers nearby as politely as she could - Penny originally offered but she couldn’t find the words when they had both approached the clerk - and they got an answer quickly. A nearby drugstore would have over-the-counter blockers that would suffice.

It was a minor detour, but the blockers would also come in handy later. Rebekkah thought she should mentally thank the clerk for telling them to get the blockers. The two would be able to blend into the world a little better, and for much longer.

The drugstore was mostly empty, and the two found some cheap but effective hormone blockers, and the moment they bought them, the two quickly took one each as soon as they left the store, heading back for the train station.

Penny bounced nervously, looking around the station with curiosity.

“I’ve never been on a train before,” she admitted quietly, causing Rebekkah to look over at her with a raised eyebrow. “Father always said they weren’t safe for me, even at Luna’s insistence that any of the ‘facts’ he stated were utter falsehood and outdated claims,” she chuckled softly, a torn expression on her face. “There were a lot of things I couldn’t do, or couldn’t use, because of outdated and false evidence he was spouting all the time. I think, without Lulu, I would… I would have believed them.”

“No way, you’re smart in your own way, Pen,” Rebekkah nudged her friend. “You would have figured out the bullshit eventually. Your dad’s just an asshole.”

“Yeah, I know, but… Would I have known? If Lulu hadn’t been there for me, I would…” Penny sighed heavily, turning to look at her properly. “We would have likely ended up just like the other omegas in our families. Sold off as soon as we turned thirteen, but we didn’t because we happened to have alpha siblings close to our ages. You and Rosa are _twins!_ We wouldn’t even have gone to school, just be taught how to read, how to sew, how to cook and clean and be housewives with less rights than housewives. You and I _both_ know this, Bek.”

Rebekkah was surprised by the truth in her friend’s words, even more so by the hardness in her eyes. She looked away and coughed lightly into her hand, “Yeah, I guess so.”

The train pulled up, and the two stood to head over when suspicious movement caught Rebekkah’s eye, just off in her periphery. She turned her head slightly and got a better look. A couple older men in business suits, their heads facing the two of them as Penny clambered into the train first. She kept an eye on the men just as she climbed onto the train, trailing after her friend to their seats. They looked vaguely familiar, like they had been in the drugstore. It was probably nothing. She was being paranoid like Violet. Nothing was really weird.

Nope.

The men took seats a little ways across from them. They spoke between each other a bit, but Rebekkah saw how they kept glancing at the two of them, even as she tried to distract herself.

Then Penny needed to use the bathroom.

“I’ll be right back,” she said, quickly standing up and moving before Rebekkah could say anything.

She had no time to protest before Penny was already walking away, and soon after, one of the men followed after her, the other standing up and heading right towards Rebekkah.

He took Penny’s previous spot, and smiled warmly at Rebekkah - _fake, fake, fake, Rosa could smile more convincingly than that and she was an actress_ \- and leaned close to her.

“What’s a pretty little thing doing all the way out here?” He asked, and while she gave off no scent, the heavy musk that screamed _alpha_ came off the man in waves and threatened to choke her.

She shook her head, pressing her lips tightly together and trying to barely breathe.

“Aw, what’s wrong, little mouse?” The man was too close, much too close, and _why wasn’t anyone nearby stopping this?? Where was everyone??_ He caressed her cheek and she flinched back. “Are you shy?”

Rebekkah growled. She was used to alphas trying to force her into submission, even if at first the scents always made her dizzy and lightheaded. She just… had to push past the bullshit. “Leave me alone,” she said, much quieter than she meant to.

“What was that, little mouse? Speak up, please,” the man had a shit-eating grin and now that Rebekkah figured out the trick, she only grew angrier.

“Leave. Me. Alone,” she said slowly and firmly, baring her teeth a bit.

“Oh, some spunk. Not a lot of omegas in this area got that,” she jolted at that, and his smile turned predatory. “Got it in one. I take the other little cutie is also one? My buddy’s gunna have fun with her.”

“Leave. Us. _Alone,”_ she raised her voice, hoping _someone_ would hear her and take her side, but it was like no one cared.

A stronger wave of _alpha_ overloaded her system as the man pressed even closer, crowding into her personal space until she had no place to go and making her take a deep breath. She blinked rapidly, desperately searching for someone to help her.

“Calm down, little mouse," she tried to resist but the scent had her frozen, choking on alpha, and found herself slumping down into her seat. She felt him pet through her hair and shuddered. “Good, there we go, little mouse. Let’s wait for our friends, and then we’ll get off at the next station.”

Rebekkah whined, a small sound in the back of her throat, but the man quickly hushed her and all but had her clamber into his lap, trapping her completely.

Several minutes later, Penny and the other man and they soon sat in the same way Rebekkah was trapped. She saw the frightened, wide eyes on the other, her lips tightly shut and how much paler she looked. She shook, visibly, shaking more violently when the other man whispered in her ear.

The ticket taker came by half an hour later, and Rebekkah desperately hoped they saw something wasn’t right about the situation, but the person barely batted an eye, scanning the tickets and was soon on their way, while Penny and Rebekkah came close to tears. Both men shushed them.

The next stop came up a few minutes later, and the men forced the teens to stand, grab their bags and be dragged out, all the while still the dizzying alpha scent made it impossible to escape. Rebekkah almost wondered if teenage alphas simply didn’t have as strong a scent or if they were less potent or something because it was nothing like she had ever faced before.

Looking around as they were dragged off the station, Rebekkah noted they were still in the same state as before, but a completely different city.

“I think the boss will be quite pleased with these two,” one of the men commented lightly, pulling Penny along like a father pulling their tired child through a store. “She always did enjoy the young ones.”

“Do you think she’ll let us have a round or two with them?” The other asked and the urge to bolt overcame the scent for Rebekkah and she pulled, punching with all her might at him.

She managed to surprise the man, and with a quick yank on Penny’s arm managed to dislodge her from the other, and they took off sprinting, the men in hot pursuit.

“Run, don’t look back, just run!” Rebekkah urged her friend, who took longer to shake off the effects the alphas forced on them.

They didn’t make it far before Penny yelped, her head jerking back as one of the men grabbed her by the ponytail, and the two teens stumbled over themselves, allowing the second man to grab a fistful of Rebekkah’s hair.

“I knew you had spunk, little mouse,” the one holding Penny commented, looking at Rebekkah with a predatory grin. “Too bad you aren’t very fast.”

“Let go. We don’t belong to you,” Penny squeaked, hands up in her hair as tears sprang from her eyes.

“Not to us, no, but you will belong to someone soon,” the man holding Rebekkah said. “Now stop resisting, kitten.”

Rebekkah choked on the alpha scent, slightly different from the other man, and both omegas almost collapsed, overwhelmed.

“Good little omegas. Don’t worry, you’ll be in good hands soon.”

Rebekkah shut her eyes and allowed herself a respite.

* * *

When she woke up, it was to the sound of weeping, the smell of meat burning, and the sensation of pain just above her right hip.

Rebekkah groaned, her eyes fluttering open. It took a couple seconds to remember everything that had happened, and when everything processed, her eyes flew open and she bolted upright, only to groan in pain as a searing stab over her right hip caused her vision to go white.

The weeping stopped with a gasp, and she turned to see Penny reaching for her, not using her legs as if she couldn’t.

“Bek!” She whispered loudly. She looked… bad wasn’t the right word but it was best one Rebekkah could think of. She had tear tracks down her face, her glasses were gone and her hair free of the ponytail, the soft wavy texture tangled and wild, and her shirt was rumpled and half up her stomach, a bandage over the area that…

Rebekkah looked down at herself, and the pain seemed to be coming from above her right hip which was currently bandaged. She blinked at the bandages and reached for it, but Penny reached her first, taking her hands and shaking her head, fresh tears threatening to spill.

Rebekkah hated when people cried, but she loathed her friends and sister crying more, especially Penny. The girl was naturally a meek, happy, bright girl that made so many alphas think she would be easy to mark and control, and without Rebekkah’s constant security in the form of her twin sister in all her classes, Penny was more often getting bullied by the alphas who wanted her to submit to them. Violet tended to try to keep her safe, but even the beta wasn’t enough to make most of the teenage alphas back off.

Penny shook her head again and clasped their hands together to keep her from tempting whatever happened.

“Don’t take it off, you’ll infect the wound.”

“Wound?” Rebekkah frowned.

“The, the mark,” it took a great deal of energy, it seemed, for Penny to say those three words and her face twitched in a wince. “They, they brought us t-to some house, an-and this alpha lady took a look at u-us and brought us down… And-and b…”

She trailed off in stutters, the tears spilling over, but there was enough context Rebekkah understood. Alphas who had harems of omegas did not bite to mark every omega they owned, but still needed to let the world know who owned them in case they got lost - which was a farce, the only omegas who could leave were those who managed to escape. So, they thought it was a brilliant idea to brand the omegas like the livestock they thought they were.

Ignoring the pain other than hissing as she moved, Rebekkah pulled Penny to her, shushing her softly - well, as softly as she could make her voice - and wrapped her arms around the other omega.

“I’m going to get us out of here. I don’t care how long it takes, days, weeks, years…” She rubbed her face in Penny’s hair to soothe herself as well as her friend. “We are not going to stay here, I promise you that, Penny.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [ LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
